A Big Brother's Burden
by MysticalDoughnut
Summary: Because you can never have too much Smother Hen Scott: it's Virgil's first time as Field Commander on a rescue, and Scott is left behind on Tracy Island. Grandma comforts him while he's too far away to help.


_Mama Scott is worried – it's Virgil/Gordon's first rescue together! I have creatively named Grandma Tracy, "Grandma"! Also I know the phrase is "penny for your thoughts" but – ya know – it's the 2060s – inflation! :D_

* * *

 _ **"Thunderbird Two is go,"**_

Virgil Tracy's gravelly voice could be heard over the comms channel as the huge sheets of glass surrounding Tracy Island Villa were temporarily cast into darkness by a huge green behemoth.

Grandma stood watching, arms folded and lips slightly parted; she knew how important this moment was to Virgil and Gordon. Their first rescue together without Jeff or Scott for backup. She kept watching as Thunderbird Two sank to a tiny dot on the horizon and then vanished.

Once it was gone, she turned to look at her eldest grandson. He had abandoned his father's desk and was sitting in the sunken seating area staring intently at the image of a globe projected in front of him. His hands were clenched together into a single fist, and his mouth was set into a hard line.

She slowly descended the steps and sat next to him. The movement of the cushions must have snapped Scott out of whatever trance he was in, because as soon as she was seated, he shot to his feet. "I'll follow behind them in 'One, if that mining platform is less stable than it looks then-"

"Then," Interrupted Grandma. "Virgil will already know because the first thing he'll do when he gets there is ask John to run a stability scan. Gordon will configure a pod suitable for the terrain, and _if_ they need any help, Virgil will let you know."

Scott didn't reply, but he did sit back down after Grandma patted the seat he had just vacated.

"Dollar for your thoughts, Scotty?"

Scott rubbed his forehead, looking so like Jeff in that instant that Grandma wanted to scoop him into her arms. "Grandma - if anything happens to them, I am too far away to help quickly."

Grandma smiled, "It's the curse of being a parent to adult kids. We all have to let go of the power to swoop in and save the day eventually."

"This is different though," snapped Scott. "It's not like they're going to the park to ride their bikes together, or going to a club for the first time. That mine shaft is unstable, and could give at _any moment_. They're heading into serious danger."

"You're right, it is _different_ ," said Grandma, although the smile hadn't left her face. "Virgil wouldn't have to go through obtaining a pilot's license, an engineering degree and several years of intensive training before he got to be a field commander for a trip to the nightclub. Besides, what if another rescue call comes in that needs Thunderbirds One, or Three? And you can't help because you're too busy hovering over Virgil and Gordon like a Helicopter Mom?"

At that, a very small smile traced its way across Scott's face. "I know, Grandma. I know Virgil is more than qualified - I just feel responsible for them. Dad's not here, that leaves me to worry about them-"

"Oh, does it?" Her eyebrows shot up. "I'll try not to take that to heart-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Grandma-" His smile faded again as he looked at her with concern.

She smiled. "I'm just joking, Scotty. The point I'm making is – your Father isn't here, but that doesn't mean anyone has to try and replace him. I'm the Grandma, you're the big brother – neither of us can ever become Jeff Tracy. You did your job joining them on rescues in your Dad's place when he went missing, because they weren't ready. They are ready now though, you have to let them do this-"

"I know all that, . I know they're ready, I know they did all their training, but- but things can go wrong, Grandma. Unexpected things, that training doesn't cover. What about that, huh?" His eyes were dark – it was only then Grandma truly appreciated the toll that the burden of responsibility had taken on her eldest grandson.

She reached up and squeezed his shoulder tightly, "You are your father's son, Scott…but you are NOT your father. And you don't have to be. He had a lot on his shoulders – too much sometimes, even for him. He wouldn't be happy if he knew all of that burden had transferred to you, and you alone. Share it with me, share it with John, share it with Kayo or Virgil, even share it with Gordon and Alan. Of course things go wrong, but it's not just on you to prevent them or to fly in and save the day. We all need to be able to trust each other to know how to cope when the unexpected happens-"

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the middle brother's voice coming over the comm again.

 _ **"I'm at the danger zone – John, that platform doesn't look stable, can you run a scan?"**_

 _ **"F.A.B. Virgil –"**_

Grandma and Scott watched intently as John worked his magic, both doubting they'd ever get used to the sight of the red-headed brother hovering in the middle of the lounge.

 _ **"You're right, that platform isn't stable. Gordon is going to have to find another way down. I'm picking up heat signals from two individuals, so at least it will only be a single trip."**_

 _ **"Already on it, bro!" Chirped Gordon. "One super awesome mine-hopping POD coming right up."**_

"See?" Grandma smiled at Scott, "They know what they're doing."

Scott wasn't listening though; he was adjusting the holo-display to show a 3D image of Thunderbird Two, lowering Gordon and his POD to the entrance of the mine.

Virgil and Gordon's banter continued as the POD made its way slowly down the mineshaft. If Virgil was concerned too about the younger brother's welfare, his voice would never have given anything away. He sounded nothing but calm and confident in Gordon – Grandma hoped that Scott had noticed this too.

 _ **"Woah!"**_

Scott leaped to his feet again and took a step towards the wall panel that Thunderbird One 'lived' behind. Grandma grabbed his wrist to stall him.

 _ **"You alright, Gordon?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, Virgil, I'm fine. Just a loose bit of rock crept up on me outta nowhere. Just – gotta – OK, I'm through! I see the two people. Get ready to evac us as soon as I got them on board."**_

 _ **"F.A.B., Gordon."**_

Scott slowly sank back into the seat, refusing out of pride to face his Grandma. She didn't mind – she was still holding onto his wrist and gave it a quick squeeze. He squeezed back.

It wasn't too long before they heard Virgil speak again.

 _ **"John – I have Gordon and two mine workers on board. Can you inform the Ramkrishna Hospital we'll arrive in two minutes? Superficial injuries only, as far as we can tell. Oh, and-" Virgil had a way of smiling with only his voice. "Can you let Mommy know that me and Gordon are fine?"**_

Scott let out a laugh which contained more than an ounce of relief. He pushed his communicator. "No need, Virgil, I've been listening in. Nice work, guys."

"Great job Virgil, great job Gordon," Agreed Grandma, and she switched off her communicator and gave Scott's hand another squeeze. "And great job, Big Brother. Yours was one of the hardest tasks of all."


End file.
